Episode 60 (10th July 1961)
Plot Ena's morning keep-fit routine is interrupted by Billy who passes on a complaint for Swindley from Vince Plummer that too much jumble for the Over 60's Club‏‎ is being dumped at the Rovers. Ena is delighted to pass on the complaint and tells Billy that there might be a job going for Doreen at Swindley's Draperies. Vince complains about everything Concepta does, causing her to cry. Emily feels she cannot cope with all the work at the shop as Swindley spends so much time away and he promises her an assistant. Emily tells him that the Snapes are moving to Newcastle and the cafe's new owners are doing it up with a continental look. Lucille befriends thirteen-year-old Patricia Holmes who has come from Crewe to visit her grandmother but she's lost. She takes her home to consult her dad's map. Dennis continues his guitar practice but is hopeless. Patricia cons money out of Lucille, supposedly for her bus fare to her gran's house. Len hears from Alf and Concepta how Vince is behaving and steps in to argue with him when he bullies her. Minnie thinks Vince can't help himself, coming from London. Vince objects to Minnie sitting in the snug with an empty glass but Martha steps in to protect her. Ena passes on Billy's messages to Swindley. He promises to interview Doreen. Lucille tells Harry about Patricia. He sees a story about her in the paper saying that she is a runaway from an Approved School. Cast Regular cast *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix (Voice only, uncredited) Guest cast *Vincent Plummer - Garfield Morgan *Patricia Holmes - Sara Aimson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Front room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall and vestry *Rosamund Street *Swindley's Draperies Notes *Derek Granger, later producer of Brideshead Revisited, became the second producer of Coronation Street from this episode onwards, relinquishing the role with Episode 140 in April 1962. He took the programme successfully through one of its most challenging periods with the five month Equity actors' strike from November 1961 to April 1962. *Elsie Tanner is heard shouting at Dennis through the adjoining wall between No.s 11 and 13 as he plays his guitar but is uncredited. *The voice of the fitness instructor on Ena Sharples's radio was uncredited. *''TV Times: Sometimes they're happy, sometimes they're sad. But whatever their mood, the people of Coronation Street are Britain's next door neighbours ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,699,000 homes (7th place). Episode 060